You're The Storm
by LisaLover
Summary: Thirteen has a crush on Allison Cameron. The team plans to go out and have some fun. Rating will change to M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Remy has never thought she could feel about a woman that way. She had a crush on one or another but this one fascinated her and scared at the same time. In this, so called, relationship between the coworkers they were sharing, she was just an observer, not a leader like she used to be . The woman was the total opposite of her, creating an invisible barrier which separated her form the bad world – and by bad, she meant potentially dangerous women like Remy Hadley.

Thirteen was leaning back on a sink in one of the PPTH's bathrooms, dumbly looking at the door in front of her. _Get yourself together_ she constantly repeated to herself, but it wasn't so easy to do. Right now Allison Cameron was her disease and a cure at the same time. She couldn't think about any other women, no matter how beautiful or smart they were. The unknown and complicated feelings for her were completely feeding her heart... leaving almost no place for the love for the man she was with.

"Hey, you." walking out from the bathroom with her face still cover with small drops of water, she bumped into her boyfriend standing still in the entrance.

"Hi" she answered quickly "What are you doing here? I mean, at the door to the ladies room?"

"Spying on you" Eric smiled and kissed her on a cheek "are you okay?" he asked seeing her shivering slightly.

"No, everything is fine " she smiled widely trying to prove her lie and took both his hands in hers. "What are we doing after work tonight?"

"I was thinking.. " he came closer to her hugging her in the waist "We could go to your place, I'd bring some food and wine.. what do you think about that?"

"Sounds good for me." For a moment she forgot to put a little bit more emotions to her words which sounded rather harshly, but it seemed her boyfriend didn't noticed that.

"Great" Foreman kissed her on a forehead and slowly taking his hands from her waist walked away toward the elevator, while Thirteen took a deep breath, rubbing her face with the hands.

"Oh, I have almost forgot - Cameron was looking for you!" he shouted through the corridor.

"What? Why?"

"I don't know but.. you're working in a team together now, remember? Probably she wants to talk to you about the case" he smiled one last time and disappear after the nearest corner.

Right. He was right.

She got herself together and decided to just face the problem. She wasn't weak, she could control her emotions and start to act like an adult again, because she realized, from other point of view, it might look like some kind of stupid high school crush.

Walking through the corridors, heading to the office she was trying to throw the woman out off her mind, stop thinking about her in _this _way. However, she was surprisingly happy having an ability to see, to talk to her again.

Finally she entered the glass door.

"We were looking for you" Cameron spoke immediately as Remy walked into the room, turning her head from Taub standing next.

_We._ That word resounded in her ears.

"Is there something wrong with the patient?" she asked carefully coming closer, but keeping safe distance from Cameron.

"He just got discharged.. that's why we're planning to go out somewhere tonight" Allison smiled nicely. Remy hated when she was doing that, so sweetly and innocently. Damn her.

"But I have asked Foreman and he said you two already have some plans for the evening" Taub looked at Remy then on Cameron.

"But we want to know your stance" she added keeping the smile " we go out together so rarely and now we finally have some free time to have fun."

_God.__ YES!_ Her mind was screaming and heart started to beat faster at the thought of spending an evening with her, drinking and dancing all night long!

Suddenly she felt something painful in the back of her scull – that was her sanity speaking. She promised her boyfriend they're going to spend that night together just minutes ago. She didn't want to let him down go again. They spent so little time together too, but she felt like another chance with Cameron could never happen again.

"So.. what do you think? It will be fun." Allison shook her from the thoughts and reached a hand to touch Remy's forearm. She couldn't help but shiver at the sudden contact of her warm hand which she could feel perfectly even through the fabric.

"Thanks for invitation but.. I-I need to talk to Foreman first."

"We could go to a strip club.." Taub whispered covering part of his mouth with a hand.

"You see?" Allison laughed "Come on, don't make me beg you. And I don't wanna be the only girl in the house."

Foreman. Cameron. Foreman. Cameron. Cameron. Foreman.

"Okay.. " some magical power had to come from Allison's hand still resting on her arm forcing her to gave up.

"Told you strip club always sounds fun" Taub grinned and walked through the woman making Cameron finally take her hand from Remy's body. Hadley gasped silently and took a chance to take a step backward making a place for Taub and a little bit farer from Allison.

When he left the room, Cameron took two steps forward and stood close to Remy. Definitely too close. They could feel each other's breaths on their barely opened mouths. Cameron smiled seductively.

"Hope you will show me how good on the dancefloor you are."


	2. Chapter 2

Remy smiled to herself after Allison left the room. She had no idea what the girl meant – or rather what was really on her mind. She already couldn't wait till evening and threw herself into work she completely forgetting about Foreman.

At 9 pm Remy Hadley opened the door to the crowded bar where she was supposed to spend the rest of the night with nice company. All day she was trying to imagine what can or what shouldn't happen between her and Cameron. She knew her expectation will never come true – too bad, because they were the best ones. Anyway, she promised herself not drink much, act properly and not look for _any_ troubles.

When she came to the bar her colleagues were already there, drinking beer.

"Hey you" Allison spoken first, smiling over her shoulder.

"Hey, take a seat" Chase and Taub took their stuff and moved one place to the right, leaving the space between them and Cameron. Remy thanked for the place and ask the barman for a drink.

"Where's Foreman?" Taub asked taking a sip of his beer.

Remy froze. _Holy. Shit. I was so busy thinking about Cameron I totally forgot about him! Fuck!_

"Fuck." She repeated out loud.

"You told him you're going with us..right?"

"I forgot…"she said resting her head on her hands.

"Wow.. he's gonna be reaaaaly mad" said Chase, apparently happy about the vision of pissed Forman.

"Ok, Chase, you're not helping here." Cameron turned to Remy, placing her hand on her bare back. "Hey.." Hadley shuddered and immediately lifedt herself up. "let's go dancing." Her hand smoothly moved along from Remy's back to her palm, which she squeezed gently. "Don't worry about Foreman, he'll call or just find us."

Remy knew she wasn't in the best mood for dancing right now, but she just couldn't help going with her. With the other hand she grabbed her drink and drink it up with one fast motion.

Both girls stepped on a dancefloor while one of Keri Hilson's songs was ending. They patiently stood there for a few seconds waiting for another one.

"Hey, don't worry" Cameron gently touched her chin and Remy smiled, feeling like she's finally getting used to her touch. Maybe it was Allison's natural way of act to the friends.

Suddenly the music began to play again andRemy perfectly knew the song.

_No. fucking. way. This must be some kind of joke.._

_This was never the way I planned_

_Not my intention_

_I got so brave, drink in hand_

_Lost my discretion_

For a moment Remy was considering running away, but when Allison started to dance she had no other choice but to stay. She started to move slowly, praying for the song to end already even though it has just started.

She slowly started to feel a slight effect of the fast drunk alcohol on her organism, too. She was desperately trying not to follow her desires and just pull Cameron close to her. Surprisingly, the girl did the thing Remy was thinking about just a second ago. She threw her hands loosely behind Thirteen's head and moved her hips closed to her so they were now dancing together to the chorus. Remy didn't know what to, how to react on her actions. Cameron knew she was bisexual, she found things differently . A straight girl would probably take it as some kind of hot, friendly dance, but not her. Not the one who was in love with the girl.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chapstick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

Remy swallowed loudly when Cameron was keep staring deeply into her eyes, downing the tempo they were dancing to. Remy uncontrollably placed her hands on Cameron's waist, when the girl moved her head closer to hers, even closer than she did in the office this morning. If she followed her heart right now, she probably take her right there, in a crowded bar, because the passion she was trying to hold on to, was really ready to explode. But her mind was strong as well. She had a boyfriend and she couldn't let Cameron know about her feelings for her.

_Us girls we are so magical_

_Soft skin, red lips, so kissable_

_Hard to resist so touchable_

"No.." Remy whispered more to herself than to Cameron because she couldn't hear her through the music. Her lips gently just touched hers, when Thirteen pulled away. "No, Cameron." She hung her head and took Allison's hands away from her body. She didn't look back when she heading to the ladies room, blaming herself for what she just did. She was so angry at herself and the situation she's got into, but at some point she knew it was the right thing to do.

She entered the room and closed one of the cabins door behind her. When she sat down, tears started to flooding to her eyes and she gasp, hiding her face in her hands again. Suddenly she jumped when she heard a knock on the door.

"Remy.. open the door, please."


End file.
